The Magic of Love
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Loki & Arieta are in love and when Loki is gone one day, will Arieta still love him and will she ever see him again? LokixOc


**This is my 3rd "Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok" fic, so yeah! This is similar to my "Kingdom Hearts" fic, The Call, so yeah again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok", but Arieta!**

* * *

Arieta was done with her dinner and then she decided to work on her homework before she would do anything else. She had to work on a research paper on how the enviroment is changing over the years and then she was done under a couple of hours. She turned on her music as soon as she got into her room and took off her pink housecoat to reveal her blue nightgown. She brushed her long brown hair and then rubbed her blue eyes. The 16-year old teenage girl laid on her bed sideways as she listened to the song "Sorayume" from her favorite anime "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni". She sighed with content as she was relaxed by the rhythm of the music.

She then felt weight on her bed and someone moving over to her. The movement stopped and she felt the person sitting about a couple of inches from her. She sighed and closed her eyes, not bothering on rolling over to see who it was because she knew who it was who came into her room.

"You know, you could always come in by the front door... Loki," Arieta spoke, opening her eyes.

Loki grinned and replied, "I didn't want your parents to know that I was here in the middle of the night, wanting to see you like I always have."

The young girl rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go visit Mayura? She always has been fond of you."

"I don't think of her THAT way, Arieta! How many more times have I told you?" Loki spoke, trying not to raise his voice.

Arieta sighed and sat up, still not having her eyes on him. "You act like you do like her, though."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"What's that?!"

"That... you can be quite stubborn!"

Arieta glared at him. "What?! Say that again!!"

Loki glared at her. "I am not saying it twice!!"

Then Arieta growled, "Then why are you here? What do you want from me?"

Then the 12-year old sighed before he moved closer and wrap his arms around the girl. Arieta gasped and felt both her face heat up and her heart racing as she felt the warmth of the boy's body pressed on hers. She had no idea what was going on and it was making her mind race through so many questions that she could not be able to ask.

"L-Loki?" she was able to ask.

Loki whispered, "I love you..."

Arieta gasped softly before looking down, but only having her lips being touched by his in a magical, but short kiss. Loki pulled away before she could even act and grinned at the bewildered look on his friend's face. She could not believe that this happened and Loki still grinned as he was looking at her. He knew that she would react like this since this was both her and his first kiss.

_If Mayura saw this, she would be acting weirdly..._ Loki thought, imagining what it would be like if her, Yamino, and Narukami were here to witness it on a front row seat. _I could have myself a laugh if that were to happen._

Arieta had her fingers touching her lips, trying to recall the kiss, and she was blushing like there was no tommorrow.

"Arieta..."

She looked at the one who kissed her and he was looking at her with a charming smile, love shining in his emerald-green orbs. He then laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, tightening his hold of her in an affectionate way.

The young girl asked, "Yes, Loki?"

Loki smiled more. "You're so warm..."

Arieta blushed before she smiled and hugged him back in return, resting her head on top of his. "So are you. Do you ever get hot underneath all of those clothes?"

Loki chuckled. "A little, to tell you the truth. Anyway, now do you believe me that I don't like Mayura that way? She is like a sister to me, maybe even like a daughter or a mother."

"Can't make your mind about it?"

Once again, Loki chuckled. "Nope, not really." He cuddled on her more until he was unable to get more closer to her. "Arieta, I really do love you..."

Arieta then nodded. "I know..." She looked at him as he looked up at her. "But you're just a child, don't you think that it may be weird?"

"I seen anime and stuff that have relationships like this. Besides, I am not really a child to tell you the truth," Loki truthfully spoke.

The young girl looked at him oddly. "You mean, you were cursed as a child?"

Loki then explained, "I was once a young 20-year old man with magical skills, but when I was exiled by Odin, I was turned into this and was limited of my magic. I also got myself here and then I was here ever since."

Then the teen sighed. "If only there was a way to see what you really looked like..."

Loki closed his eyes. "You will someday, Arieta. I promise..."

* * *

3 weeks later...

"Loki!!" Arieta called out as she was walking throughout the halls of Loki's mansion that afternoon the next morning. "Yamino!! Anyone home?"

There was no answer. She looked around and there were no one in the mansion. All was quiet and all the rooms she had explored were empty. The gate was unlocked, so was the front door, but where is everyone else, she wondered. She then gave up half an hour later and then she decided to leave the place when she saw a note on Loki's desk. Curiously, she walked over and picked it up.

_My dearest Arieta,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave this note and not talk to you, but so much has happened and it will be hard for me to explain. I will return to you and then we will be together forever._

_Love,_

_Loki_

Tears were welling in her pure blue eyes as the brunette read the note over and over again, just to make sure that this was not a dream. When she realized that it was reality, she turned and then looked around the mansion franticly, but she had no luck in the end. Giving up, she left the mansion, and shut the gate. She then walked through the park and sat on a bench, thinking about Loki and the past few weeks of dating him. She loved being in his arms and holding him, kissing him, seeing him every night, and even the tender words they would exchange to one another whenever they were alone together.

Now he was gone and she was alone. He never told her where he is and how to communicate with him. She soon felt the surge of loneliness again. Arieta soon began to cry, her hands covering her face and soon her hands got wet by the tears.

"L...Loki... Where are you...? Loki..." she whispered as she cried.

"Why do you cry, love?"

Then the girl looked up with her vision blurred and then she wiped away her tears to clear it up. She widened her eyes as she was now looking at an older, but handsome version of Loki. He was then looking at her the way the child Loki always had. He then approached her and she stood up from the bench she was sitting on. When he stood in front of her, he reached a hand out and brushed away her tears gently.

Arieta then asked, "Loki? Is that... you...? Is this what you... really look like?"

Loki nodded. "It is. I promised I would return to you. That note you must have read back at the mansion is only 3 days old."

"LOKI!!" Arieta screamed as she hurled herself at him to hug him.

Loki twirled around to keep each other from falling to the ground. Then he stood still and the two lovers looked into each other's eyes affectionately and lovingly. Loki leaned in, eyes closed, and put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her a bit closer to him, while the other arm is wrapped around her waist. Arieta closed her eyes soon after and then their lips met in a long, passionate kiss. Arieta had her hands cupping his face as Loki kissed her deeply. After a moment that seemed to be an eternity to them, they soon pulled away and stood there in each other's arms.

Then Arieta asked, "Are you staying here forever now?"

"Yes... I am never going anywhere. Not without you, Arieta..." Loki whispered. "I am never going to leave your side, ever!"

"Neither will I, Master Loki!"

Then the two lovers turned to face Yamino and Mayura. They were smiling at them as they were walking over to them.

Mayura spoke, "I knew that you two would be together again someday."

Yamino nodded. "We are like a family, and families sticj together, no matter what!"

Loki nodded. "So it seems." He looked down at his love. "Shall we go back to your place and give the news to your family?"

Arieta looked at him oddly. "What news?"

Yamino and Mayura looked at the young man with curious looks on their faces. "Yeah!" they both spoke.

Then Loki smiled. "The news that I am going to marry their daughter once she is out of high school."

There were a huge wave of gasp from the 3 people who heard this from him. Arieta was the most surprised one before she smiled and had tears welling in her eyes. Loki looked back at her and smiled, wiping away her tears with a chuckle.

He spoke, "You cry a lot, love."

"Are you serious? Do you really mean that?" Arieta asked.

Loki then nodded. "Of course I do. Will you marry me then?"

Arieta then nodded. "Of course, Loki. I would love that..."

After that, they kissed again and Yamino and Mayura were cheering as they were clapping at the same time. This was surely the beginning of a brand new life for the group of detectives.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Review please and be sure to check out my "Loki Fan Girls Club" forum!**


End file.
